marvelhorrorfandomcom-20200214-history
Marvel Zombies Vol 1 1
| cover date = February, 2006 | cover price = | publisher = Marvel Comics | editor-in-chief = Joe Quesada | writers = Robert Kirkman | pencilers = Sean Phillips | inkers = Sean Phillips | cover artists = Arthur Suydam | colorists = June Chung | letterers = Randy Gentile | editors = Nicole Boose; John Barber; Ralph Macchio | previous = | next = ''Marvel Zombies'' #2 }} Plot Magneto has won a tenuous victory against the zombie hordes by trapping them in the Earth-2149 dimension. However, the men and women who were once the world's greatest heroes now descend upon him. Magneto is tired and weakened, but he still refuses to give up the fight. Using his powers of magnetism, he sends a wave of shrapnel and debris at the zombies, doing considerable damage to the bodies of Thor, Nova, Shang-Chi and Nighthawk. Colonel America grabs a hold of Magneto's leg, but the Master of Magnetism uses his power to take the shield and uses it to shear off the top of Colonel America's head. He retreats into the ruins of a building where he fields a communication from his still-human Acolytes aboard the Asteroid M satellite. Magneto is relieve to learn that some of his followers are still alive. He takes to the alleyways, but Hawkeye finds him and alerts the others. Magneto uses Colonel America's shield and decapitates the zombie archer. The other zombie "heroes" catch up to him and he sends one of Hawkeye's shafts into Thor's throat. He makes a last-ditch effort to keep them at bay, pulling up girders and other pieces of debris to defend himself. Unfortunately, he does not see the miniaturized form of the Wasp come up behind him. She bites him on the neck and Magneto is now defenseless. The other zombies pile on top of him and rip him to pieces. The Hulk demands an entire leg for himself. With their hunger briefly sated, the zombies collect their thoughts and try to make sense out of their current situation. They know that they are dead and decomposing, but seem to be largely desensitized to the acts they have committed. Only Spider-Man expresses remorse over the lives he has taken. The Hulk turns back into Doctor Bruce Banner, but the pieces of Magneto that he had consumed are too large for Banner's small stomach and they begin to pop out of him. While the others bicker back and forth, something catches Luke Cage's attention. They look up into the sky and see the Silver Surfer soaring through the streets of Manhattan. Appearances Featured Characters: * Magneto * Colonel America * Daredevil * Giant-Man * Hulk/Bruce Banner * Power Man * Spider-Man * Thor * Wasp * Wolverine Supporting Characters: * Angel * Hawkeye * Moon Knight * Silver Surfer Other Characters: * Acolytes * Edwin Jarvis * Mary Jane Watson-Parker * May Parker * Nighthawk * Nova * Shang-Chi Creatures/Races: * Zombies * Mutants Locations: * Earth-2149 * Asteroid M * New York City :* Manhattan Items: * Colonel America's shield * Hawkeye's bow * Mjolnir Vehicles: * Silver Surfer's surfboard Notes & Trivia * This issue is reprinted in the Marvel Zombies hardcover and trade paperback collections. * This issue went to printing four times, each version was shipped with an alternate cover illustrated by Arthur Suydam. A "Marvel's Greatest Comics" reprint shipped in 2010. * The storyline from this issue continues from Ultimate Fantastic Four #23. * The first printing cover is a re-imagining of the cover to Amazing Fantasy #15 by Jack Kirby and Steve Ditko. The second printing cover is a re-imagining of Spider-Man #1 by Todd McFarlane. The third printing cover is a re-imagining of Amazing Spider-Man #50 by John Romita. The fourth printing cover is a re-imagining of Incredible Hulk #1 by Jack Kirby. * This issue establishes that Mary Jane Watson and May Parker are both deceased prior to the events of this series. Gallery Marvel Zombies Vol 1 1A.jpg Marvel Zombies Vol 1 1B.jpg Marvel Zombies Vol 1 1C.jpg Marvel Zombies Vol 1 1D.jpg See also External Links * Marvel Zombies #1 at MDP * Marvel Zombies #1 at Comics.org * Marvel Zombies #1 at Comic Vine * Marvel Zombies #1 at Comicbookdb.com ---- Category:2006 comic book issues Category:February, 2006 comic book issues Category:Marvel Zombies Vol 1 Category:Issues with plot summaries